Black Butler: God's Gift of Pain
by BlackButlerFan13
Summary: Angela Blanc is determined to make Sebastian experience true pain, and she does in the most shocking way imaginable. But when Angela begins to grow attached to Sebastian and the new life he's carrying, Ash Landers begins to make fevered attempts to put an end to it. How far will he go? WARNINGS: MPreg, fluff, OC, and OOCness. Don't like don't read. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Incubus

**Black Butler: God's Gift of Pain**

**Chapter 1: Incubus**

Demons normally didn't sleep. But on this particular occasion, Sebastian found no harm in it. He was now without a master, as he had consumed Ciel Phantomhive's soul about a month ago. The manor was now abandoned; the other servants leaving the estate a few weeks after Ciel's funeral. Even old Tanaka up and left and all the servants assumed Sebastian had, too.

In actuality, Sebastian now called the manor his home. He still stayed to the servants' quarters; he still wore his black tailcoat along with his butler's pin, even though he wasn't serving anyone. He cleaned every so often so the mansion wouldn't deteriorate around him. He had more spare time than he was used to having, since he didn't have to make breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert preparations, or tend to the mistakes of the other servants.

With this luxury time, Sebastian could normally be found making use of his bed in the servants' quarters. Naturally, it wasn't anywhere near as comfy as the beds if the master bedroom and the guestrooms, but he found it was better than all the needless things he did in the night to keep himself occupied; doing security checks along the property, tending to his own paperwork in his office, taking note of the chores that needed to be done the next day, and simply waiting for morning to come.

Demons normally didn't need sleep. That's what every being—angel, demon, or Reaper—was ever told. And it was what Angela Blanc still told herself as she stood over Sebastian, watching him sleep.

For a while now, she had been trying to think up a punishment for killing her and Ash Landers. Of course, immortal beings like them who lived eternal lives could never truly die. They could only vanish back to their own realms and wait until their broken forms were strong enough to enter the human realm again.

For many weeks she had watched how Sebastian went about his life. Several feelings had begun to mount inside of the angel. She was angry at him, but didn't know why necessarily; for trying to kill her and Ash, perhaps? She was disgusted at the fact that a demon like Sebastian was allowed to live in this world. Some part of her was saddened and guilt-stricken at the fact Ciel Phantomhive had died at the hands of such a demon, because there had been a light in the boy's soul that could have saved him; a light that helped perfect the soul Sebastian desperately craved and hungered for, apparently.

With Ash, Angela pondered about what kind of punishment would satisfy their hunger for revenge. Sebastian was accustomed to every bit of torment Hell had to offer; the lashing she gave him in the dungeons proved evidence enough, as he did not shriek at the pain, neither had he begged for the pain and torment to stop. Yes, it had exhausted him, but that was all, and he easily bounced back after only a few hours.

Then, Ash gave her an idea…

* * *

_"I don't much like the fact Ciel Phantomhive has died at the hands of that vile demon, Sebastian Michaelis." Ash remarked, sitting with Angela as he sipped a cup of tea._

_"I don't either." Angela replied, "But there's nothing we can do about it now."_

_"It's still possible for us to punish that beast, you know."_

_"How, Ash? Sebastian doesn't cave easily. Surely even you saw the whipping I gave him."_

_"Sebastian knows Hell. He's tasted its flames at one point or another and has endured other tortures, as well. But surely there's something even he hasn't endured yet."_

_Angela hummed over the thought for a few minutes._

_"What is it you always said?" she inquired, "About the things in this world, I mean?"_

_"That everything in it is two sides of the same coin. Day and night, man and woman, and at one point I thought angels and demons. I thought that even though they're so different, they still held similarities, and it was possible of the two to become one. But Sebastian's actions proved to me that no matter what angels and demons will forever be on opposite sides of the coin."_

_Man and woman . . . That pair of opposites made the wheels in Angela's head turn._

_"What about childbirth, then?"_

_Ash raised a brow at the question, "What do you mean?"_

_"Well, you and I both know that childbirth is possibly the most painful thing any being can endure. You also know it's completely possible for males of any immortal breed to become pregnant."_

_"Do you mean to tell me we should make Sebastian somehow conceive a child?"_

_Angela shrugged, "Do you have any other good ideas?"_

_Ash was silent for a few minutes, thinking things over in his head._

_"It is a good idea for a punishment, pain-wise. But how are we even going to get him to conceive a child? Not to mention what makes you so sure he'd even accept the child? Knowing him, he probably wouldn't hesitate to rip it out of the womb the moment he found out. And even if he did go through with the birth, he'd probably abandon it in a heartbeat. It all sounds like a waste of effort, if you ask me."_

_"Slow down, Ash." Angela urged, "Sebastian may be ruthless and sadistic, but he's got a very big soft spot. I've seen it. It could be possible for him to learn how to grow attached to the child. As for how Sebastian is to conceive it, I was thinking much along the lines of the way the Virgin Mary conceived Jesus."_

_"Don't make me laugh!" Ash said with a scowl, "To put a holy child in a demon, it cannot be accepted!"_

_"Not a holy child. The soul of an unborn human child is indigestible to demons. It's why they never attempt to devour one. The soul would develop into a child, but it would take on the qualities of the new parent that's carrying it."_

_"But how are you to place an unborn child's soul into Sebastian without him knowing what you're up to?"_

_A smirk crossed Angela's face, "Sebastian has made it a habit of sleeping. He usually only wakes to tend to the Phantomhive manor and every now and then he'll vanish into the demon realm for a week and then return. I could easily place it in him as he's sleeping."_

_Ash shook his head, "You sound no better than an Incubus. I sure hope you know what you're doing, Angela."_

* * *

Angela had the soul of an eight week old fetus cradled delicately in her hands. The life it had—the way it moved and the innocence it had—made her smile. If nothing else, she thought, a child would be a great thing for a demon to have; if Sebastian would accept it, that is.

Gently, Angela lowered the soul of the child down into the center of Sebastian's abdomen. Like a ghost drifting through a solid wall, it vanished into the depths of the demon. Angela could still see the light of the soul as the child settled and the light it had slowly faded as the walls of a womb began to provide the new life with shelter.

It was done.

* * *

to be continued...  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel's Message

**Chapter 2: The Angel's Message**

That morning, Sebastian woke up unusually tired. He had the most bizarre dreams when he slept, and he had been debating with himself whether it was a good idea to remain in the manor. His current life was so dull now that even the presence of a cat—a creature he adored so much—couldn't make it any more enjoyable. Returning back to his realm almost sounded like a better option; even though it meant facing other demons and vicious creatures, including the members of his family. But he had grown so fond of the Phantomhive manor he just couldn't bring himself to leave.

Sebastian sat up in his bed and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Something didn't feel right with him, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Good morning, Sebastian." A voice said from behind him, the familiarity of it making him groan in irritation, "I trust you slept well."

Sebastian turned his head to the light-haired woman standing nearby with her large white wings folded neatly across her back.

"Yes, indeed I did." He replied before lying back down on his bed and pulling the covers back over him, "In fact . . . your very presence makes me want to enjoy this peaceful sleep for another year."

Angela chuckled darkly, "You act so childish, Sebastian. Are you certain your young master's soul isn't affecting your mental judgment?"

"The only thing affecting my mental judgment is you. You still smell so much like that dog, it makes me want to howl. Now, go away."

"But I have news for you that I'm sure you'll want to hear."

"What news could come from an angel of massacre that I could possibly take an interest in?"

In truth, some part of him actually was interested in hearing what Angela had to say. Angels didn't pass news to demons for no apparent reason.

Angela let out a small huff, "Ash and I wanted revenge for what you did to us, and for what you'd done to Ciel Phantomhive's soul."

"So you came to kill me then?"

"That would just be a waste of time. Knowing you, you'd just weasel your way back into the human realm, much like Ash and I have."

"This is true. So what news do you have then? What sort of punishment do you have planned for me?"

Angela shrugged, "I'm not sure how much of a punishment it would really be considered. Our intention was for you to experience true pain; a most powerful pain, since it is considered a blessing to your kind."

"You'll have to try to compete with the tortures of Hell. If you can beat that, I'll be truly impressed. What is it you had in mind, a crucifixion?"

"Don't try to flatter yourself. Knowing what you've been through, a crucifixion probably wouldn't even faze you."

"Probably not. So what is it then?"

Angela was silent for a few moments.

"You probably remember the archangel, Gabriel, don't you?"

"How could I forget?"

"Do you remember what he's most renowned for doing?"

"He came to the Virgin Mary to tell her of the impending birth of her child; the son of God, Jesus Christ. What does he have to do with all of this?"

A smirk crossed Angela's face, "I've simply come here to deliver a much similar message to you."

Sebastian furrowed his brown and sat up again to face Angela, "Come again?"

"The punishment we decided to deal you would be for you to conceive and carry a child." Angela explained, "You are to know the pain of child birth, Sebastian."

The demon scoffed, "Surely you're joking. I'm a _male_ demon, if you _haven't_ noticed, and I haven't had sexual relations with anyone, as of late."

"Even male immortals can conceive and bear children. And although you are right and you haven't had sexual relation with anyone as of late, I was the one who placed the soul of an eight-week-old fetus in your womb."

Sebastian's eyes went wide for a moment before he flopped back down on his bed.

"So . . . if I have the history correct, I'm sure I know what you're going to say next, 'You will give birth to a son, and you are to name him . . .'"

"Slow down, Sebastian." Angela said, "I didn't place a holy child in you, only the soul of a human child that will develop into a demon. It will carry the demonic traits of your family. Though, you are right about one thing: you will give birth to a son. But you can name him whatever you like."

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, "That doesn't make me feel any better, you know."

"Just let it sink in for a few days." Angela said, and then a kind, warm, loving smile crossed her face, "Unlike Ash, _I_ think a child is something even you deserve to know the joy of having."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep a look out for the next one.  
PLEASE REVIEW! Your opinion about the story means a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3: Father and Son

Chapter 3: Father and Son

It took days for the news to finally sink in. Sebastian couldn't shrug it off as an angel's sick idea of a joke as he slid his hand down to his abdomen and felt the pulse of another life that was nestled inside of him. He did it several times within a single hour, and each time he felt the reality of it begin to make itself known.

For a while, Sebastian wondered what to do with it. He thought about terminating the pregnancy more than once. But, as the tiny life beat inside of him, he found himself saddened at the thought of it stopping so suddenly. Orphaning the child or putting it up for adoption was an option to any parent, but it didn't satisfy him as much as the thought of raising the child himself. But he wasn't entirely ready to become a parent. He was still young, as far as demons were concerned, and nothing he had done in his life had prepared him for parenthood other than caring for Ciel Phantomhive, and he was more independent than most children who were his age.

Sebastian let out a small sigh. In the midst of so many questions and worries, he remembered there was one person in his life that always seemed to know what was best for him. It would take another trip to the demon realm, but going now was better than a last minute thing.

Sebastian cleared his mind and focused until a portal opened up before him. Beyond it lie nothing but darkness, but it was a darkness that was familiar to him. He leaped through the portal, leaving the Phantomhive manor behind.

He landed in a realm full of darkness and shadows: the demon realm. His butler attire was now gone. The regular dress shoes he always wore were now replaced with high-heeled boots that went up over his knees and were pointed at the tips of the heel. He wore black clothing that hugged his body and covered every bit of his arms and legs all the way up to his neck. Three inch long, black talons unsheathed from the tips of his fingers and every tooth from his canines and past were terrifyingly sharp. A pair of massive, raven-like wings were folded across his back. To humans, his true form was rather attractive. But to every immortal breed in existence, even to himself, he was disgusting and repulsive.

The menacing taps of his high-heeled boots echoed throughout the land, alerting all to his presence. He made his way past the flocks of other demons. Crowds of them parted at his approach. They fully knew of his status in their realm, and they knew full well that they were to treat him with respect . . . despite his history.

Sebastian kept walking until he reached the entrance to a grand estate built out of bricks of jet-black marble. The gates were large and heavy, but opened with ease with the wave of his hand.

He entered the mansion, passing through a pair of heavy wooden doors that lay several years beyond the front gates. The man he was looking for sat before him in a large throne. His hair was dark, styled in much the same way as Sebastian's was. He was larger and better built than the younger demon, but scorched a similar pair of gigantic, black, bird-like wings. His eyes were red and glowed with an inner fire. This was the one being that even the most stone-cold, ruthless, sadistic, and vicious demon would quake in fear at.

"Back so soon, Michaelis?" the man asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Sebastian dipped his head once in respect and in response, "Indeed, Father Satan, I have returned."

Satan merely shook his head, "Just because you are not my biological son doesn't mean you have to address me with such a boring title. I transformed you from a pathetic fallen angel into a powerful, respectable demon and I've come to think of you as my own son . . ."

"I've heard the lecture before, father. I understand."

Traces of Sebastian angelic roots could still be seen in his appearance. Even in his human form, he scorched the long eye lashes and the beauty his face carried—beauty only humans and some angels could recognize—were of the few things that remained of that life. Everyone knew that at one point, the Great Michaelis' wings were pure white and that he had gone by the name of Michael.

Satan nodded briefly, "So what brings you here today? You just visited not two weeks ago. Surely you haven't grown that bored of the human realm, yet."

Sebastian shook his head, "No, father. This is far more important than that."

"What is it?"

"It would seem the angels Ash Landers and Angela Blanc have been up to no good again."

"Oh no, what have they done now? They're not trying to "purify" the whole world again, are they?"

"No, but they've. . ."

Sebastian found it hard to tell his Satan—his adoptive father; the one person he trusted the most—about what had happened to him.

"They've what?"

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian responded, "They've turned me into a Virgin Mary."

Satan's face fell in shock, "They . . . did . . . what?"

"I'm pregnant, father. They've placed an eight-week-old human fetus, or the soul of one, into my womb and it's stabilized into life."

A clawed hand lashed out suddenly and gripped firmly onto Sebastian's jaw as Satan held pulled his face closer to his.

"Is it a holy child?"

Sebastian was too stunned and to frightened to respond to the question as he stared into his father's burning red eyes.

"Answer me, Michaelis!" he growled, "We can't allow it to live if it's a holy child. It could kill you before it's even born."

It was then that Sebastian could make out the fear in Satan's features. He had never known his father for being afraid. Even in the most brutal wars between angels or Reaper, Satan was hardly flustered. But now he looked as if all of his composure was leaving him. He was shaking even.

"A-Angela told me it wasn't . . ." Sebastian stammered, "She said it would take on demonic qualities as it grew, and that it wasn't a holy child."

Satan sighed and released his grip on Sebastian's jaw, "So, what was their intention on making you conceive a child?"

"They wanted me to experience a pain I'd never known before, and apparently they settled on the pain of childbirth."

"They are a peculiar pair of angels, I'll give them that. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No. My problem isn't the pregnancy; it's the impending parenthood I'll have to face. I have no experience with infants or children. I intend on keeping this child but I have no idea how to take care of one."

Satan let out a deep chuckle, "You worry too much, Michaelis. You're intelligent and cunning and your angelic roots give you a kind, caring, nurturing edge. You know how to deal out punishment and discipline as is necessary. That's what makes a good parent. Besides, in its infant years it will cry to indicate its needs. After that, it will be able to tell you itself."

Knowing this, Sebastian was given some piece of mind.

"Thank you, father"

"Just one more thing before you go. . ."

"Yes?"

Satan's eyes settled on the demon abdomen and his hand twitched, "May I?"

Sebastian gave a soft chuckle. It seemed his adoptive father had a soft spot for children, as well. He approached him and allowed him to rest a hand over the scarcely noticeable baby bump. Satan focused on the tiny life that was nestled safely inside Sebastian's womb and smiled.

"He's just like you, Michaelis."

* * *

to be continued. . .  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Ash

**Chapter 4: Ash**

Angela had watched over Sebastian for the first few days after placing the unborn child's soul in him. For a while, she half expected him to tear the child out of his abdomen himself. And then, after he suddenly vanished into the demon realm, she couldn't help but think he was going to have the pregnancy terminated, especially after she saw the relieved look he had on his face when he returned. Her speculations were proved wrong, of course, after resting a hand on his abdomen as he slept and felt the child's life pulse inside of him just as strongly as before.

Ash was kept briefly updated. Although some part of him approved this as a punishment for the demon, another part of him was bitterly annoyed. Angela had become obsessed with Sebastian and the child he was carrying. It was all she'd ever talk about and all she wanted to talk about. He would try to get on the topic of how things in the human realm were doing; which parts were doing well, which weren't, and which parts had become downright impure. Angela would only say a word or two about the topic and go right back to talking about Sebastian.

Could an angel really care that much about a demon? It wasn't like he was carrying the son of God, or anything. It was just the soul of a human fetus; the human part of it was probably long gone by now. Why did she care so much about something so vile, so, offensive, so . . . _impure._

"Angela, can I ask you something?" He piped up one day.

"Of course." Angela replied, "You can ask me anything, surely even you know that."

"Alright, what's so interesting about Sebastian? You've been talking nonstop about him for the better part of a month, and whenever you do talk about something else it's never for very long."

"His behavior just fascinates me, is all. He's not like other demons. I had expected him to have destroyed half of the continent by now."

"And so what that he hasn't? You act as if he's the most precious thing on the earth. I thought this was supposed to be a punishment for the demon?"

"It is . . . but what else are we to do for the next six months?"

"I can understand that. What I can't understand is why you adore him and the unborn child so much."

A smile crossed Angela's face, "Try watching him sleep sometime and try resting your hand on his abdomen and seeing the child. You'd be surprised."

* * *

Ash was sure he was setting himself up for disappointment as he stared down at Sebastian's sleeping form. What Angela saw in this, he didn't know. It was no different than watching a regular man sleep.

"I still don't understand. . ." he said quietly to himself.

And then he remembered what Angela had told him to do next.

Slowly he slipped off one of the dark grey gloves he wore and set it aside.

"Don't disappoint me, Angela. . ." Ash remarked before he gently rested the hand on the barely-noticeable curve caused by the child growing in the demon's womb. Underneath his hand he felt a life beat inside the demon. It was tiny and fragile. It little heart beat in rhythm with another; Sebastian's heart.

Some part of this did fascinate Ash, but it didn't bring him anywhere close to being obsessed with it.

He focused in on the fetus until he could see it. He could sense a part of his hand curl around the child's form and he chuckled to himself.

"If I really wanted to, I could put an end to you right now." His hand released the child, allowing it to sleep peacefully against the protective walls of Sebastian's womb, "But I'm not that ruthless."

"I wouldn't let you kill him, anyways."

The sudden voice made Ash jump as he looked to Sebastian and realized the demon was awake and glaring hatefully at him.

"Really now?" Sebastian continued, "I've already gotten used to Angela sneaking in here every night and watching me sleep and resting her hands on my growing belly. Now I have to put up with you, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Ash replied, "This was just a one-time thing Angela asked me to do, because I didn't understand why she was so obsessed with you and you unborn offspring there. I still don't."

A small hum left Sebastian's mouth, "Neither do I. Maybe it's a woman thing."

Ash nodded, "You seem to sleep a lot."

"I know. I sleep too much, eat too little, and I haven't even started preparing for the child's arrival."

"Well, I'm sure there's still plenty of time left for you to figure all that out." Ash said, and then something occurred to him, "You said Angela has been coming every night?"

Sebastian nodded as he rested his head against the pillows of his bed, "Every night, and she sometimes comes during the day."

"What? Why?"

"Just to talk, usually."

"About the baby?"  
"The baby, my realm, your realm, this realm. . ."

"All the same topics she discusses with me, eh?"

Sebastian raised his head to look as him, "She says you don't take an interest in her topics. She says you always seem so . . . bored and annoyed."

* * *

Angela was caught up with the organization of new arrivals to Heaven. All reports came in the form of little scrolls sealed with black wax and bound in white ribbon. She sorted them by age and by name and relieved a satisfied sigh when she had finished.

Her eyes drifted suddenly to a corner of black paper scrolls sealed with red wax and bound in black ribbon. Those were the scrolls of the angels who had fallen from Heaven and hadn't risen like she and Ash had. If nothing else, they had already rotted away into demons.

She briefly looked over each scroll until a particular one caught her eye; an angel that had gone by the name of Michael.

Angela broke the seal and unrolled the black paper and read it to herself.

_'**Michael:** Angel that fell from Heaven for the attempted murder of fifty or more angels. He was taken in by Lord Satan and adopted as his son and heir to the throne, should the Antichrist ever fall from power. Currently goes by **'Michaelis'** or the pet name given to him by his former master, **'Sebastian'**.'_

Although these documents were always short, they gave every bit of information that was needed. Angela was utterly shocked by what she had never known about Sebastian. He wasn't a pure blooded demon, he was a fallen angel. He had known of Heaven and the love of God. But he was more than just a demon now; he was the heir to Satan's throne.

Looking over the scroll again, Angela picked up a quill and ink and added:  
_'Currently expecting a child.'_

* * *

To be continued. . .  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
((Seriously people, i can't tell what you're thinking just by the number of views each chapter gets! PLEASE POST A REVIEW!))


	5. Chapter 5: Seething

Chapter 5: Seething

Another month passed. Sebastian was four months along in his pregnancy, and the child began making itself known as it began to move within the womb. As for Angela, she was almost always with him, making sure he was eating and resting as needed. To say she was simply attached to the demon and the unborn child he was carrying would have been a dramatic understatement. She had abandoned her place at Ash's side for the demon, undoubtedly angering the other angel, but she couldn't bring herself to care whenever she would look at Sebastian and care for him.

The curve of Sebastian's abdomen was now visible. Although it could be hidden by his shirt, vest and tailcoat, they grew tighter on him with each week that passed. It could still be concealed from public eye, for now, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Meanwhile, Ash Landers was seething with rage. He had gone out of his way to convince the other angels Angela hadn't fallen again for the sake of a demon, knowing full well that that's exactly what had happened. The only thing that kept Angela from falling completely was the crutch Ash's arguments provided.

Ash thought over what he should do to put a stop to Angela's behavior. He couldn't talk her into staying away from Sebastian. If he couldn't convince her to stop talking about him, then he was positive he couldn't convince her to stop seeing him.

The next thought that hit him was the fact that one of the reasons Angela refused to leave Sebastian's side was because of the child he was carrying; placed in his womb by the angel, herself. The wheels in his head turned. Angela may have visited the demon and watched him sleep on a regular basis, but she had been nowhere near as obsessed with him as she was now. If the child on the way was out of the picture, the topic of Sebastian coming up in their conversations would happen less often, not to mention he'd be sticking his neck out for Angela less often. She wouldn't be at risk of falling, and falling for a demon, of all things.

The solution was clear. . .

* * *

"Angela. . ."

"Yes?"

". . . You're hovering, again."

The angel stood mere feet away from Sebastian as he at his lunch: a soul that had been harvested from a wealthy aristocrat that had died in a carriage accident.

"Sorry. . ." she said, backing up about ten feet.

Although Sebastian had grown used to the angel's company, he didn't enjoy it when people hovered over him. He had to deal with it from the servants of Satan's mansion; he had dealt with it from Mey-Rin as he served Ciel, and so he definitely didn't want to put up with it from Angela.

It was bizarre that an angel wanted to be so close to a demon for so long. Sebastian was more accustomed to the distaste they showed his kind rather than the kindness Angela showed him.

"Isn't Ash worried about you?" Sebastian asked, "You haven't been away to see him in several days."

"Ash will be fine." Angela replied, "He knows where to find me. If he wants to see me he's welcome to come over to do so."

"One angel in my company is enough. There's a reason why I'm _not_ an angel."

Angela frowned, "You tried to murder your own kind. It's sort of your own doing that you fell from Heaven."

Sebastian gave her a curious look, "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot more. I know that you were adopted by Lord Satan and that you're the heir to his throne."

"How do you know all that?"

"_And_ I know you go by the name Michaelis, but the name you had as an angel was Michael."

"Angela!" Sebastian had raised his voice. Not because he was angry or frustrated that angel hadn't answered him the first couple of times, but because he was afraid of how much more she knew, "Tell me how you came to know all that. I haven't told you anything!"

"You didn't have to. We keep a record of all the angels who have fallen from Heaven and never returned, and your record was still on file."

"Yes . . . indeed you are one vile being." A new voice piped up.

Sebastian and Angela turned their heads towards a nearby doorway where a man dressed in white stood.

"Ash!" Angela exclaimed, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long at all, actually." Ash responded, "I just got here."

"I see, and may I ask what brings you here?"

Ash smirked, "I just missed you, is all. Besides, it's like you said: I know where to find you and if I want to see you I'm welcome to come over and do so." His eyes darted suddenly to Sebastian, "And I wanted to see what was keeping you away so long."

Something about the way he was speaking made Angela uneasy. He sounded as if he'd been plotting something devious and his plan was about to be executed. It wasn't normal for him, and that was scary.

"I'm sorry I've been away so long." Angela said, "I just found it hard to leave Sebastian's side."

Sebastian rolled his eyes; an action that didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

"I see. . ." the angel remarked, "And I assume you haven't forgotten about our true intentions when Sebastian conceived his child."

Angela's face fell. She wasn't a liar, and telling Ash otherwise would have been a very big lie.

"I'm sorry, Ash." She said quietly, "I just couldn't keep myself away. It would seem I've grown too attached to Sebastian and his child."

"All the more reason to do what I came here to accomplish."

Ash flew forward suddenly and secured a grip on Sebastian. The demon gasped in surprise and cried out as he was roughly tossed across the drawing room. He landed hard on his back against the opposite wall.

"Ash, what on earth are you _doing_?!" Angela screamed.

"This has gone too far, Angela!" Ash hissed as he hoisted Sebastian up to his eye level and quickly slammed his fists against the curve of his stomach. The few quick jabs made Sebastian cry out in agony.

Angela flew at Ash at blinding speeds and yanked him off of the demon. With as much strength as she could summon, she threw the male angel back across the room.

"_Leave_, Ash!" She ordered.

Ash let out a frustrated huff, "You'll see. After this is over, you'll be back and the only reason they'll accept you is because I'm always sticking my neck out for you!"

And with that, Ash left.

Angela let out a soft sigh and drew her attention back to Sebastian, who was curled in a fetal position on the floor. He moaned loudly at a strong cramping in his abdomen.

"Sebastian!" Angela exclaimed, rushing to the pained demon's side, "What is it?"

"Something's . . . wrong!" the demon managed to gasp out.

Angela settled herself beside him and focused on the fetus nestled in Sebastian's womb. It was clear to her that the blows Ash had landed had caused a certain amount of damage. How much exactly was unknown to her, but she fear one thing: a miscarriage.

"Sebastian, what can I do?" She asked, "You could be losing the baby!"

Sebastian let out a few slow breaths, "My father. . ."

"What?"

"Take me to my father. H-he'll know what to do."

* * *

to be continued. . .  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: An Angel in the Demon Realm

Chapter 6: An Angel in the Demon Realm

Nothing but fear pumped through Angela's chest after hearing those words leave Sebastian's mouth. The thought of entering Hell terrified her, and the thought of facing Lord Satan nearly sent her running.

"Isn't there another way?" she asked desperately.

Sebastian shook his head, "M-my father's dealt with these kinds of situations before. He'll know how to save the child."

"They'd stop me before we'd even reached the palace."

"Nonsense . . . if they see you with me, they'll know it's urgent . . . just hurry before it's too late!"

Angela nodded quickly and scooped Sebastian in her arms as he clutched his abdomen in pain.

"How do I get to the demon realm?" she asked.

"Leave that to . . . to me." Sebastian replied.

Through the cramping pain he felt, he was able to focus enough to make the dark portal of his realm appear. It held Angela in a state of awe simply by looking into it.

"Don't wait too long." Sebastian warned, "That portal does not stay open for . . . for long."

Angela nodded once more and jumped through the portal. The darkness overwhelmed her; so much so that Sebastian's sudden change into his demon form had gone unexpected and the extra weight caused by the demon's massive black wings caused her to stumble.

The angel stared in awe at Sebastian's true form. Feathered wings in the darkest shade of black contrasted greatly with hers, which were in the brightest shade of white. He had viciously clawed hands that looked as if they could tear her dainty little hands to shreds. Red, slitted eyes that burned against hers, which were lavender in color, but they sat in a considerably attractive face. The long, black eyelashes he scorched still provided evidence of his angelic roots. It was the most beautiful and most perfect combination of angel and demon; a beautiful, yet terrifying fallen angel.

"A-Angela . . ." Sebastian moaned, "St-stop daydreaming . . . I'm not sure how much longer . . ." He let out another long moan and clutched his abdomen tighter.

Angela shook herself out of whatever trance she had been in and gathered Sebastian into her arms.

The heads of nearly every demon in Hell turned as the angel ventured deeper into their realm; the son of their ruler moaning in pain in her grip. Murmurs brought the air alive with panicked commotion.

"An angel!"

"An angel has come here!"

"Alert Lord Satan!"

"She has the Prince imprisoned in her arms!"

"The Prince is injured!"

"The angel has injured the Prince!"

"Someone go tell Lord Satan!"

Angela quickened her pace until her wings were carrying her mere feet off the rocky surface of the ground with Sebastian still cradled in her arms.

"Sebastian," she spoke up, "I'm not sure if we're going to make it to your father in time."

"We will." Sebastian said, "These citizens, the guards to the palace, and the servants inside the mansion are all under my command. No one here can hurt you unless I give the word."

"And Satan?"

"Would he _really_ start having weapons fire at you with _me_ in your arms?"

Angela's only response was a brief nod. She flew through fast cites of demons of all different social statuses until the large black mansion of Lord Satan was in her sights.

She lowered herself to the ground when she was mere feet from the front gates.

"Lord Satan!" she yelled, "Lord Satan, come quick!"

Instantly, guards and servants flooded out from the mansion, heavily armed. Behind them, Satan appeared; looking less than pleased to see her.

"State your business with me, angel!" he ordered.

"We need your help, Lord Satan!" Angela explained, "Ash Landers has attacked Sebastian, and he's in severe pain. I fear he could be miscarrying!"

"Sebastian . . .?"

"Michaelis. Your son, Michaelis!"

Satan's eyes widened and he nodded to the guards, "Quickly, let her in!"

The gates quickly opened and Angela moved forward. Her movements were slower than they should be in an urgent situation such as this, but she was outnumbered by demons by millions, and every one of them that were able and willing to fight were pointing their weapons at her if she were to make one wrong move towards Satan or Sebastian.

Satan, however, moved as quickly as he could towards Angela and his son, who was now clutching the angel tightly as he tried to cope with the cramping pain in his abdomen.

"What did you say happened to him again?" he asked, taking Sebastian into his arms.

"Ash Landers attacked him." Angela replied, "He struck him several times against his stomach, intending to cause a miscarriage. I was told by Sebas . . . I mean, Michaelis, that you might be able to help him."

"How long ago was this?"

"About twenty minutes to half an hour ago."

Satan was quiet for a few moments. He looked from Angela to Sebastian, who looked as if the pain was getting worse; it definitely wasn't a good sign. He eventually looked back up at Angela with a downcast look.

"No promises . . ."

* * *

to be continued . . .  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: The Angel & the Ruler of Hell

Chapter 7: The Angel and the Ruler of Hell

Angela, for obvious reasons in Hell, was forced to wait outside the mansion door with eight guards watching her every move, while Satan worked to heal Sebastian and save his unborn child inside. Worry coiled tightly around her like a fiery snake. There had been no word on Sebastian's condition, and it had been a couple of hours since he had been taken inside the mansion.

So many questions rattled Angela's mind. Was Sebastian doing alright? Had the child been able to be saved? And what if it hadn't; what consequences was Ash going to face?

Those thoughts rushed upon her as the front door to the mansion swung open and Lord Satan appeared before her and the guards and all those who were also waiting for the news on Sebastian; townspeople, servants, ragged-looking demons that seemed to have crawled out from the most remote places of this realm. The look Satan carried on his face was unreadable; neither happy, nor sad, nor, scared, or confused. He was good at concealing his emotions; a talent Sebastian must have picked up, as well.

"If I may have your attention!" he finally called out to the masses, "As you all may have heard by now, my adopted son, Michaelis, was attacked by an angel today; the angel Ash Landers. As you all know—and if not, you shall—Michaelis was carrying a child at the time he was attacked."

A mix of murmurs and whispers broke out amongst the masses. It was clear that a lot of them had not known the demon was with child at the time.

"The attack was an intentional attempt on the child's life." Satan continued, "It left Michaelis injured and nearly led him to miscarry. _Nearly_, that is. Thanks to the swift and decisive actions of the angel, Angela Blanc, Michaelis' child lives!"

A roar of cheers and applause erupted from the crowd and Angela found herself blushing. She looked up to Lord Satan and realized he was smiling and gesturing for her to come forward.

She willingly walked up the stairs to where Satan stood. He drew the attention of the crowd to her and said, "This is the angel who saved the child of my son!"

Another roar erupted from the crowd.

"As for the angel who attacked my son . . ." Satan spoke up, "For the attempted murder of my son's son, and for the crime of causing harm to my son, I hereby sentence the angel, Ash Landers, to suffer one-thousand years in the torturous pits of Hell and I hereby blacken his name to the point where he is not worthy of Heaven nor Hell. Begin your search for this angel and bring him to me alive."

The crowd let out a loud cry, "Hail Satan! Hail Michaelis! Hail the Child of the Heir!"

Angela watched as the masses broke apart and retreated, either back into the mansion or back into the towns and cities. It was no different than England in the human realm. There was a leader and citizens who loyally followed that leader. Order was no different in Heaven or elsewhere in the world. Things were all very much the same.

Satan came up along beside her, watching the masses depart, as well.

"I can't believe an angel went so far as to go to Hell to help a demon." He remarked, "I guess this world still holds some interesting wonders for me, after all."

"What do you mean, sir?" Angela inquired.

"Well, before all this, I had planned on passing the throne down to Michaelis after he had completed his contract with Ciel Phantomhive. And then, all this happened . . ."

"What are you saying?" You intend on having Michaelis rule over this realm, and with a child on the way?"

"I have ruled over this realm for thousands of years; ever since I myself had been banished from the heavens. But I am tired, and if one day I _should_ fall, Michaelis and his heir is all this realm will have. A true demon can't completely maintain order and provide for the needy. This world needs a ruler who can symbolize power, who is fearless, who isn't afraid to deal out punishment, but is also able to be kind and caring for this land and its people."

"Incredible! Yet, you said, 'and then all this happened'."

"Indeed, I did. You see, I had grown bored. This world had been holding less and less adventures for me and my people; just contracts and hunting souls. Now I have taken on new duties which have kept me and my men busy, and it's kept things interesting."

"New duties?"

"Watching over my son and his child and keeping some closer connections with Heaven to keep both angels and demons in check. As much excitement as this has caused, too many occurrences could throw the balance of good and evil in the human realm.

Angela nodded. In a way she could understand, angels and demons were quite similar in the ways they thought. The order of things and balance of each realm mattered to them and they would do anything to keep peace in it.

"Lord Satan, if I may . . .?"

"Yes?"

"Could I see Prince Michaelis?"

Satan raised a brow at the question and looked Angela over, as if he suspected her to finish what Ash started. After a few minutes of thought, the look on his face softened and he smiled.

"Of course. Allow me to take you to him."

* * *

The inside of the mansion was lit by the candles, giving the dark interior an ominous, foreboding look. But the glow also gave it a warmth even sunlight couldn't provide. Like Sebastian's true form it was beautiful and terrifying.

Lord Satan led Angela down a series of long hallways until he reached a large black door at the end of one hall. Everything in the room beyond that door was quiet.

The door opened up to a large, decorative bedroom. The wallpaper was black with a white and grey pattern. The curtains were of a bright red, silky fabric and were parted slightly. A scarlet rug spread over the dark, hardwood floor. There were paintings on the walls of different angels and demons; Lilith, Adramelech, the archangels Gabriel and Michael, Azazel, and other figures. The bed was very large with black and blue bedding.

And on that bed lay Sebastian, who slept soundly under the covers. He looked exhausted and worn; not surprising, considering his recent ordeal. Angela found herself in that same trance she'd been in earlier as she stared down at him. She pushed the demonic features out of her mind as she absorbed the remains of his angelic roots. Ash had been driven to a hysterical mess at this demon's appearance. It could have been from beauty or hideousness—both were quite prominent—but to Angela, all it did is cause her to stare.

"I know that look." Satan said, "You fancy Michaelis."

"A little bit." Angela confessed, "But Ash was right. I think the only reason I'm attached to Sebastian is because of the child I placed in him."

"You think or you know?"

"I think."

"I though Michaelis' pregnancy was this form of punishment to have him experience true pain; a pain he had never felt before."

"It was . . . I just lost sight of that, is all."

Angela rested her hands on the still scarcely visible bump; a small piece of evidence that the child was still there. The life she felt still pulsing inside the womb officially proved that Satan had indeed been able to save the child.

However, despite the fact she had brought his son to him for his help and had risked her life doing it, Satan forced himself to suppress a protective growl. The idea that an angel loved his son sickened him; he didn't approve of it, and he wouldn't be afraid to state that fact openly. But he kept quiet and kept a close eye on Angela.

"You do fancy Michaelis." He commented, "And his child."

"I do." Angela said, and then she frowned, "But that doesn't mean anything. Sebastian doesn't share the same feelings for me, and I have to respect that."

Satan nodded. A hand strayed to Sebastian's forehead as he brushed his feathery black bangs out of his face.

"He's going to have to say here for a few days." He remarked, "He was so close to losing his child, if you would have come a few minutes later, he could have started bleeding and I wouldn't have been able to save the child."

"I understand. Will he be able to return home after?"

"I don't think so. With Ash Landers still out there, he's still a threat to Michaelis and his unborn child. Until he is caught, I preferred it if her stayed in this realm."

Angela nodded, "I understand. Until then . . ." she bowed to him suddenly, "I would be honored to join the search for Ash Landers."

A look of shock crossed Satan's face, "You would join Hell and hunt your own kind?"

"Not necessarily. But I hate the fact Ash tried to take an innocent life and harmed an innocent person. I want to see that he's punished for such a crime!"

* * *

to be continued . . .  
And please . . . for the love of fanfiction . . . **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Spider

Chapter 8: Spider

"_No_!"

Ash slammed his fist against a nearby wall. Anger, rage, and hate—every emotion claimed to be either wrong or impossible for an angel to feel—poured out of him like a noxious gas. His fevered efforts at killing the child that rested in Sebastian were now in vain. Satan had been able to save the child and now there was a price on his head. Nowhere he went was safe, so he couldn't stay in one place for very long.

Another four months had passed. Ash knew that Sebastian could deliver any time, and the child would still survive. However, infant demons were weaker than adults, naturally; they were as helpless and fragile as a human babe.

"I'll never be able to that vile creature before it's born." Ash told himself, "My only chance would be to kill it when it's still a newborn; when both Sebastian and the child are too weak to stop me."

There was only one problem: Sebastian was in the demon realm. Not only that, he was in the mansion of Lord Satan: a place that was heavily guarded. The odds of him simply sneaking in and out of the demon realm unnoticed were slim to none.

"What am I going to do?"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

The new voice nearly made Ash jump out of his skin. He whipped his head around to face a black-haired, spectacled demon with golden eyes. He stared at the angel with an emotionless glare.

"Faustus . . ." Ash growled, "The Spider Demon."

"So you know of me . . . congratulations. But I didn't come to talk."

"Indeed, you came here to find me and drag me back to your ruler to locked up in prison for the next eternity, am I right?"

Faustus, currently known as Claude, rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Really, if it were up to me, I wouldn't even be here. I would be with my master. But Lord Satan ordered a realm-wide search in Hell, the human realm, and even Heaven; all for that no good runt Sebastian Michaelis and his unborn offspring."

"You dislike Sebastian, as well?"

"_Dislike_ him? _Dislike_ doesn't even begin to cover it."

A smirk appeared on Ash's face, "Then may I ask your help with something?"

Claude raised a curious brow at him, "With what?"

"I need to get into the demon realm and to Lord Satan's mansion before that creature Sebastian is carrying is born."

"You mean you actually _want_ to go?"

"Not exactly. If I can kill the child while it's still weak and helpless and fragile, and while Sebastian is unable to protect it, then I won't have anything else to worry about."

"Nothing but your sanity when you're captured. You'll be tortured in Hell for a thousand years and you'll never be able to return to Heaven and your crimes against the royal family will make it impossible for you to be accepted in Hell."

"I don't care. I need a way to get into the demon realm and into Lord Satan's mansion to Sebastian _before_ the child arrives."

"If you're asking _me_ to take you, forget it. The moment you're seen, even if you appeared to be captured by my, there will be swarms of demons that will refuse to let you out of their sight."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Well, there has to be some way I can get into the demon realm without being noticed."

"I only know two," Claude said, "And there are no guarantees. The first would be the underground tunnels; passageways that demons and tortured souls have dug to try to get to the royal palace. But they're unstable. They're crumbling and collapsing little by little every day, not to mention they lead all over Hell. Many have gotten lost trying to find their way to that palace. Those who did were beaten and tortured beyond all recognition."

"That's what you have to say about the tunnels . . ." Ash remarked, "I'm terrified to know what your second option is."

"The second option would be to disguise you as a demon. If we blacken your hair and wings with soot and maybe do something with your eyes so they look less angelic, you could pass for a demon."

Ash tilted his head, "Won't other demons still be able to sense that I'm an angel?"

Claude scoffed, "Trust me. Most demons these days are dumber than a sack of rocks. This will be easy."

* * *

to be continued . . .  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Guest

Chapter 9: The Guest

Things back at Satan's manor had been peaceful over the past months. For her good deeds to the royal family of Hell, Angela had been granted permission to enter and exit the castle and the demon realm as needed, not only to join the search for Ash Landers, but also to fetch the food and other items Sebastian needed.

With his child due any day, Sebastian spent most of his time resting in his bedchambers or the library. Every so often he would attend a meeting with his father, but he was told not to exert himself or do anything to cause him stress. After nearly miscarrying, Satan kept a close eye on Sebastian, insisting the Prince to have an escort if he went anywhere outside the wing of the mansion where his bedroom was.

Despite the search parties, Ash Landers still hadn't been found. Satan was concerned for the safety of his son and the child on the way. Four months, even to demons, was a long time. In that time Ash could have decided to do anything. He was clever; an angel who thought out everything he planned. He was very suspicious of anyone who even remotely looked like the angel, since many demons also bore the white hair angels sometimes had. Even guests who arrived from the cities to stay in the castle had an extra set of eyes watching them at all times.

Which is why he didn't at all like the fact that he was receiving another guest today; a friend of the Spider Demon, Faustus; a friend whom Satan had never heard of before, let alone met. Faustus was only going to escort this guest to the mansion, but would leave soon after. This wasn't at all surprising to Satan, since he knew the Spider Demon and Sebastian had never particularly gotten along. In fact, Spider Demons, such as Faustus, and Raven Demons, such as Sebastian, never truly got along. It was a miracle if they went five minutes in the same room without an argument erupting.

Eventually, one of the servants came running into his throne room, "Lord Satan, the guest has arrived."

"Good," Satan said bluntly, "Let him in and bring him to me. I'd like to meet this guest for myself."

The servant bowed and vanished into the direction of the front gates.

A guest in the mansion; now, of all times. He figured he should have refused offers for guests in the mansion until Sebastian delivered. But this guest was only going to stay three days, or so he had been told; since Faustus had said he couldn't afford his "friend" to stay for much longer than that. Demons had to pay a certain amount to stay in the royal castle, and money came in the form of gold coins and gems. Satan figured if Sebastian would relax just as he had been doing of the course of the past week, the guest would leave before the child arrived.

From down the hall, Satan could hear footsteps approaching: those of his servant and another individual that followed him. His servant appeared from the doorway he had vanished from. With him was a tall man with wavy black hair and feathered wings. The guest's eyes were a peculiar red color with just the slightest hint of light blue or purple; something else that kept it from being a solid red that was typical of a red-eyed demon.

The guest made eye contact with Satan and bowed low with respect.

"Lord Satan," the servant said, "Allow me to introduce Sir Allech, the Raven Demon."

"Raven Demon?" Satan inquired, looking Allech over curiously, "That wasn't my first impression. Black wings, wavy black hair, eyes that don't know what color they want to be . . ." he took a deep breath in through the nose, "And you smell like you came from the lower pits of Hell. I would have guessed Rat Demon, instead."

Satan wasn't particularly fond of strangers, causing him to treat guests he hadn't met with bitterness. Not to mention he was always concerned about Sebastian and his child, making him rather impatient with others.

"Everyone says that, Lord Satan." Allech stated, almost as if he was proud of that fact.

"Does Rat run in your family?"

Allech hesitated for a moment, as if he were trying to find the right thing to say, "Um . . . it runs on my father's side of my family."

"And I'm guessing Raven runs on your mother's side."

"Yes, sire."

"Interesting . . ." Satan strode over to his servant and whispered into his ear, "He's lying through his teeth. Show him to a bedroom in a wing that's as far away from Michaelis as possible and place more guards throughout the mansion. I don't trust this one at all."

The servant bowed, "Right away, sir."

Satan watched the guest follow his servant into the depths of the mansion. He definitely didn't like this one. Part Rat and part Raven? The two demons usually didn't get along with each other, so a child between them was rare. Not unheard of, but rare. Either way, he wasn't willing to let this guest stay longer than just overnight. He would force this demon—Allech—out of the mansion the next day and return whatever money that paid for two more days in the manor to Faustus.

Not long after the guest left with his servant, Angela appeared. She had joined a search party early that morning, but, much like the other searches before, they had no luck finding Ash.

"You seem troubled, Lord Satan." She remarked, "Is something wrong?"

Satan turned to her and forced a smile, "No, nothing at all. We have a guest that will be staying with us for tonight, and . . ." His face suddenly fell into a frown, "Who am I kidding? Everything about this guest is suspicious."

"Why don't you drive him out, then?"

"Never mind that. If he gets out of hand, he'll be dealt with. For now, there's something I'd like you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"Stay with Michaelis, and be on your guard. Any demon that's a cross between a Raven and a Rat is bound to get into mischief."

Angela bowed, "Right away. Where is Michaelis, anyways?"

"Last I saw, he was in the library. If he isn't there, try checking his room."

"Yes, sir."

As Angela left to find Sebastian, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about this guest she had heard about. Why would a guest decide to come to the palace _now_, of all times, and _alone_? Even Lord Satan didn't feel comfortable about letting the guest stay. Knowing this made her take the responsibility of protecting Sebastian and his unborn child very seriously, even if the threat wasn't Ash, after all.

* * *

to be continued . . .  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Authors Note 4/18/14  
"If happy to see that the reviews have FINALLY caught up with the chapters! I have people saying what an awsome fic this is. I'm sorry I can't update any faster. I guess even when it comes to writing, I'm a major procrastinator. No worries, just keep a look out for the next chapter!"


	10. Chapter 10: Sebastian and the Guest

Chapter 10: Sebastian and the Guest

As Satan told her, Angela found Sebastian lying on a couch in the library. He lay on his side, curled up against the silky red fabric of the pillows there, sleeping. His abdomen was now sharply curved with his unborn child filling his womb. Angela greatly admired the way Sebastian was still able to carry himself with such pride and dignity with such a figure. She placed herself in Sebastian's shoes, and all she could think about would be how much she would try to hide herself away from everyone if her own stomach were to protrude in such a way.

The angel settled herself beside the demon as she watched him sleep. The most relaxed she had ever seen him were the times where he would sleep . . . even if it _was_ just a luxury. It still helped him recover from anything tiring faster than just sitting down for a while, not to mention he looked a little more peaceful when he slept.

Angela rested a hand gently on Sebastian's abdomen and smiled as she felt the child move within him. However, as much joy as she felt, she was still concerned. The child was still so tiny; about half the size of a normal human baby. And Sebastian was due to deliver any day. She didn't know if this was the typical size of a demon infant, but it sure didn't seem like it.

Angela drew her hand back as Sebastian began to stir. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered open and settled on her.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"All day, possibly." Angela replied.

"Any luck finding Ash?"

"He's nowhere to be found, Sebastian. I've search every place he could have possibly gone."

The demon hummed about the statement as he adjusted his position so he was lying on his back, "Anything else?"

"Your father's spoken to me. He wishes for me to stay nearby you and keep on my guard."

"Why?"

"I guess there's a guest in the mansion he suspicious about; some crossbreed between a Raven Demon and a Rat Demon."

"Hmph . . . of all the things my father doesn't tell me, he doesn't inform me of a pesky guest, and one he's suspicious about?"

"He has extra guards set up all over the mansion, and he says if he does get out of hand, he'll be dealt with."

"That's Satan, for you: ultimate pest control."

Angela nodded and rested her hands on the curve of Sebastian's stomach again. Once more, she felt the child move.

Sebastian chuckled, "He always tends to throw a fit whenever you touch me, but when it comes down to me and my father he's as quiet as a mouse."

"Maybe he knows I'm an angel, and that's what makes him fussy; like with all demons."

"That is possible . . ."

Just then, there was a knock on the library door. The door opened and a maid entered.

"Sorry to disturb you, you're Highness, but dinner is served."

The little maid reminded Sebastian so much about Mey-Rin. She had long hair that was kept under a maid's bonnet. Her uniform was black and white and she wore large round glasses, which emphasized her big brown eyes. The only difference was that this maid, called Meekah, was a demon and her hair was black. The clumsiness was even there.

"Very well, then." Sebastian said, "I'll be there soon."

The maid bowed once and closed the door, closing her apron into the frame along with it. Sebastian watched, chuckling and shaking his head, as she tugged the material out and left.

"I wonder if the guest will be dining with us." He stated.

"Maybe . . ." Angela replied. She put her arm around him as he sat up, intending to help him up off the couch. But Sebastian just shrugged her off.

"I can still stand on my own."

"Don't stress yourself." Angela warned.

The two of them made it down to the first floor of the mansion where the dining room was at. There, Satan stood with the guest standing beside him. Sebastian and Angela stopped at the sight of this guest.

"Michaelis, allow me to introduce you to our guest, Sir Allech." Satan said, "Allech, this is my adopted son, Michaelis."

Allech bowed low with respect, "It's a real pleasure. I'm honored to meet you at last, you're Highness."

Sebastian raised a curious brow at the guest, "So you've been speaking of me, now?"

"N-no, sir . . ." Allech stuttered as he began twiddling his fingers, "I was just . . . I didn't . . . I wasn't . . ." Desperate to change the subject, he stated, "M-may I a-ask . . . why is an angel here?"

"Angela Blanc is also a welcome guest in this palace." Satan spoke up; not at all please with Allech's stuttering mess of an explanation as an answer to his son's question, "Her good deeds to the royal family of Hell have gained my trust."

"I see . . . Well then, may I say what a pleasure it is to meet you, Miss Blanc."

Angela didn't say anything. She only stared at him with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

Sebastian, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and approached him slowly.

"Have we met before?"

Allech's eyes averted the demon's gaze, "I . . . I don't think so."

"Look at me while you're speaking!"

Allech faced Sebastian, trying his hardest not to look away as the Raven Demon's blood-red eyes dug into his.

"I swear I've seen you before . . ." he said scrunching up his face.

"F-forgive me, you're Highness . . . but this is the first time we've met face to face."

"Really . . .?" Sebastian inhaled deep through his nose; much like Satan had done, and recoiled in disgust, "Are you ash and soot, and nothing more?"

"I'm deeply sorry, sir!" Allech whined, dropping to his knees as if he were about to be executed, "I will bathe straight away!"

"Your dinner will be cold by the time you return. You shall bathe _after_ dinner."

"Yes, you're Highness."

Allech stood as Sebastian walked away to his seat at the table. Angela, however, continued to stand there and stare at him.

"What are you looking at, angel?" Allech asked in a sour tone.

Angela snorted and turned away as she moved to sit beside Sebastian, muttering one thing under her breath:

"Hypocrite."

* * *

To be continued . . .  
**_PLEASE_****_ REVIEW!_**

* * *

I'm sorry if any of you had any Aloise Trancy moments in this chapter. I know I had at least three . . .  
A person who PMed me has helped me remind you (this is stated in my profile) I'm completely open to story requests (anything but harcore yaoi, please) Just let me know what you'd like to see in a Pm to me or in a Review.

PLEASE REVIEW, People. It keeps things interesting outside the story.


	11. Chapter 11: A Disastrous Dinner

Chapter 11: A Disastrous Dinner

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table. Everyone was cutting small, bite-sized chunks of meat and placing it delicately in their mouths. It took years of training for Sebastian to learn how eat this patiently, as he was accustomed to simply shoving whatever food in his mouth and crunching the bones between his teeth. Now, with a knife and fork—ones that he was usually caught flinging at enemies to protect his master—he was cutting at the meat, piece by piece, and taking it in his mouth. He even chewed patiently and thoroughly and waited until he swallowed before cutting the next piece.

Allech watched him while repeatedly jabbing his meat with his fork with an unpleased look on his face. His eyes then darted to Angela, whose eyes hadn't moved from him. No matter how badly she wanted to speak out, she knew she couldn't if she valued Sebastian's life and the life of his unborn child.

After jabbing his meat so hard, he hit the bone; gaining an irritated glance from Satan and Sebastian, Allech set his silverware down and sighed.

"Not hungry, are we?" Satan inquired.

"No, it's not that . . ." Allech replied, "It's just a little too quiet of a party, for my taste."

Sebastian hummed, "I didn't realize this was a party, father."

The two demons chuckled, as if there had been a joke going between them. Satan took a long sip of wine while Sebastian did the same with regular water and Allech resumed his prodding of the meat.

"May I ask . . ." he spoke up, "What is this meat?"

"Black deer, from the southern hills." Satan replied.

Sebastian hummed again, "Fancy . . ."

Angela couldn't help but giggle at the statement, which seemed to irritate Allech.

"Why not goat?"

A flash of silver flew past Allech's head, missing his ear by merely an inch. Jutting out from the wall behind him was a sharp steak knife. Satan, the knife's thrower, looked at him with fury in his eyes, while the eyes of Sebastian and Angela and whatever servants were in the room looked at him with their eyes wide with shock.

"You must not be from around here, you _mongrel_!" Satan spat, "So I'll make this very clear to you. The goat, the raven, and the peacock are all _sacred_ animals in this part of my realm! We do not kill them nor do we eat their meat. I suggest you learn that fast before I drag you out of here with meat hooks embedded in each of your nostrils!"

Fearfully, Allech nodded, "I-I apologize . . . I did not know!"

Satan settled back in his chair back in his chair as he ordered one servant to retrieve the knife while another brought him a new one.

Sebastian cleared his throat and stood from his chair, "Father, may I be excused?"

"Have you finished eating?"

"Yes, and I feel rather tired. I'd like to rest in the library for a while."

Satan nodded, "Very well. Angela, if you would please take a guard with you and escort Michaelis to his room."

"I'd prefer the library, father."

"You need to learn to sleep in your own room again. That old couch in the library can't be good for your back, anyway."

"Fine then . . ."

Angela was about to rise from her chair and call a guard when Allech suddenly rose from his chair.

"Wait!" he yelled. He rushed to Lord Satan and dropped to his knees, "Please, sire, let me atone for my mistake earlier. Allow me to escort His Highness back to his room."

Satan raised a curious brow at the man below him, "And why exactly would I trust you with my son's care?"

"Oh please, my lord! I know I've been rather horrible guest. In fact, the whole royal family would be better if I were to be drug away in cuffs and binds. But I wish to make it up to you. I swear you can trust Prince Michaelis' care with me, or you can torture me however you please if I fail you."

A smirk appeared on Satan's face. He loved it when one of his subjects begged him for something.

"Father, don't let him . . ." Sebastian began to protest, but was cut off.

"Don't worry, Michaelis. I'm sure we can trust him." Satan suddenly grabbed Allech by his dull black hair and hoisted him up to eye-level, "Besides, if he does fail, I can torture him however I please. Isn't that what you said, Sir Allech?"

Allech nodded frantically and Satan released his grip on him.

Satan gave instructions to Sebastian's room. The instruction were dizzying, but Allech was sure Sebastian would be leading the way anyways. He bowed once to Satan before following the expecting demon out of the dining room.

As they left, Satan looked to his hands as he realized they felt dirtier than usual. A black substance coated the skin of his hand and fingers; the hand he had grabbed Allech by his hair with. He felt the texture of the substance and hummed.

"Soot?"

* * *

to be continued . . .

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Captured

Chapter 12: Captured

Allech looked around himself as Sebastian led the way down the hall. There were at least two guards stationed near every door. Why did there have to be so many guards? It annoyed Allech _and_ Sebastian. Both hated being watched . . . but not for the same reasons.

Allech looked to the walls. There were several paintings of various angels and demons he recognized, but most of the demons were in the middle of one raging battlefield or another, with Sebastian as the main focus. How _bitterly_ annoying.

"You know, you don't seem to be too fond of this place." Sebastian spoke up.

"I'm a noble." Allech stated, "I'm not used to the royal lifestyle."

"Pity . . ." Sebastian rounded a corner to another hallway and stopped, "I know you from somewhere, Sir Allech, I swear it."

"I think we've already been through this, you're Highness, we've never met face to face."

A hum rumbled deep in Sebastian's throat as he continued walking down the hallway.

"Let me think . . . wavy hair."

"Uh-huh . . ."

"Feathered wings . . ."

"Uh-huh . . ."

"You smell of ash and soot . . ."

"Uh-huh . . ."

The replies from Allech were becoming slower and slower and held a suspicious tone to it.

"And . . ." Sebastian stated, "Your voice . . . _that_ voice . . . that's—"

Suddenly, something struck Sebastian across the back of his head. The expecting demon crumpled to the floor, his vision blurred and his head spinning, and very slowly darkness crept in on his vision as he fell into unconsciousness; a flashback of "the good old days" plaguing his mind . . .

* * *

The man sat alone. Not typical of most angels. His bright blue eyes stared into space while a warm breeze made his ebony locks of hair sway to and fro.

Ash watched him in bitter silence. He had never seen an angel act this way before. Did something happen? Was he sick? It had to be something tragic if this man wouldn't acknowledge him, even as he sat himself at the fellow angel's side.

"Feeling down today, Michael?" Ash asked.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I can help you, you know."

"No. It's personal, let's leave it at that."

Nothing was ever personal with most angels. They talked their problems out with each other. But Michael was the type to bottle it all inside. It infected parts of his mind. It haunted his conscience. It made his quiet and mute. It made him . . .

. . . Unclean.

Ash could only nod. He would have normally pressed for answers, but Michael was a peculiar angel. His eyes were blue, not lavender like you'd see on most angels. His hair was an incredibly dark shade of black, instead of white, gold, or brown. He was always alone, yet rumor had it he used to be the most social out of all the angles. He wasn't afraid to raise his voice or put his foot down or be defiant, and that made him scary to be around.

He was different. Weird.

Ash later came to regret never acknowledging this weird behavior. Not three days had passed after that that he found himself lying on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood; several dozen other angels laid near and around him in much the same, pitiable state.

He lifted his head, despite the pain that bled from a gash in his throat, and looked up to the one figure in the area that remained standing.

Michael.

The angel's hands were coated in blood. The deep, maroon liquid was splattered across his face and clothes and there was evil in his eyes.

"Michael . . ." Ash pleaded, ". . . please, find th-the will to st-stop! Can't you see . . . what y-you're doing?"

From what he could make out through his hazy vision, Ash could see Michael was taking everything around him in.

"I can't stop it." Michael's voice had no emotion to it. It didn't even sound like he was the one talking, "This feeling is too strong . . . it's overpowering."

"Fight it, Michael. You have to fight it!"

"This land here . . . it's good for nothing."

"Don't . . . don't say that, Michael!"

The other angel shook his head and drew his sword. All angels carried a sword with them to destroy demons with, should they ever be attacked. He quickly turned the sword so its blade was facing his self; the tip of it hovering just over his chest.

"M-Michael, don't!" Ash tried to shout, "If you do . . . you'll fall!"

"And that's what I deserve!" Michael hissed, "Look around at your brothers and sisters. _I _did this . . . I'm not worthy of God's love!"

And with that, Michael plunged his blade through his chest until it exited through his back.

Ash couldn't help but wail at the sight, and around him many angels who had been looking on did the same.

"No! Michael!"

"Our poor, sweet Michael!"

"Poor Michael has fallen!"

Poor Michael has fallen . . . and he's landed in the depths of Hell.

* * *

That was where the flashback ended as Sebastian's eyes fluttered open. His head hurt, the memories that had just surfaced made him tremble, his hands were bound to the railing of a bed . . .

. . . Wait . . . _bound to the railing of a bed?_

Indeed, both his hands and feet were bound in leather binds; a particular type of leather fabric from Hell that didn't wear out or could be broken by the mere strength of a demon. Sebastian tried to struggle his way out of it, even though he knew it was futile. He was also gagged; his mouth sealed shut so no one could hear him if he called for help.

"You have some pretty awful nightmares when you sleep don't you?"

The voice that greeted him was none other than that of Allech . . . although Sebastian had known all along that wasn't his true name. His hair and wings had been blackened by soot and a particular charm had been placed on his eyes so they would appear to be more of a red in color, even though the lavender color of his eyes couldn't be completely blocked out. Sebastian had known it was him from the moment he opened he opened his mouth to speak, and no demon could mimic _that_ voice.

Ash Landers.

The angel had been in the mansion this entire time.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Sebastian's abdomen, causing him to moan and writhe in the binds; doing all he could to cope with the pain.

"Oh yes." Ash remarked, "It would seem my little attack on you caused your labor to start a few days early."

Sebastian shot him a glare as the pain stopped . . . for the moment.

"Oh, don't worry." Ash continued, "It's gotten to the point where you child can survive outside the womb and can't be killed . . . That is, if _I_ don't snap its fragile little neck the moment it's born."

Sebastian growled and struggled against his binds, clearly trying to free himself so he could tear the angel limb from limb.

"And don't worry about anyone finding us anytime soon. Right now everyone thinks you're sound asleep in bed and that I've retired to my own room. Nobody suspects a thing."

Sebastian growled and continued to struggle. He wasn't about the let Ash win, no matter what.

"And if I _really_ wanted to . . ." Ash added, "I could just focus in on the fetus and snap its neck and kill it while it's still inside of you. But that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as looking the bastard in the eyes as I do it myself. And I _really_ want to see the look on your face as you watch as I take your precious child away right in front of you. Just so you can listen as the bones in the baby's neck break in my grasp and watch the life flow out of it."

_'And you call yourself an angel.'_ Sebastian thought.

"And besides . . . That was the point of this anyways. Angela and I agreed that the worst pain you would ever be able to feel would be childbirth and that would be your punishment for trying to kill us . . . for a second time. It pains me to say that Angela grew too attached to you and that . . . that . . . that _thing _you're carrying and lost sight of that point. Don't worry, when this is over we'll all be gone and out of your hair."

The clock in the room chimed.

8:30.

"Oh, I'd better get to my room. Otherwise the servants might get suspicious. Besides, your labor only just started, right? It'll be _hours _before you're ready to deliver."

And with that—with his hair and wings still black and his eyes still that burgundy color—Ash left the room, leaving Sebastian alone and in the grip of another contraction.

* * *

to be continued . . .

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Escaping

Chapter 13: Escaping

Sebastian continued to struggle against his binds. He had to alert the guards. The mansion . . . no, the whole palace had to be locked down. His father needed to know that Ash was inside the mansion. But it felt as though the more he struggled, the tighter the binds became, and whenever a contraction struck the extra pain was something he didn't need.

He tried calling out for help a few times, despite being gagged. He called for his father, Angela, Meekah, the guards; anyone who could possibly help him. But his pleas were too muffled, and nobody came to his aid.

Hope began to drain from his body. He was powerless and the only one who knew of his condition—bound and gagged and in the grip of labor—was Ash. The angel had once told him he wasn't so ruthless that he would take the life of an innocent child, a child Sebastian hadn't even asked for, a child he had been forced to carry all these months, a child that did ask for the life he was about to be born into and the fate that awaited him the moment he landed in Ash's arms. But Sebastian couldn't deny it to himself. He had grown to love the child. He had grown to love the idea of being a parent, and at realizing that he sure as hell wasn't about to let Ash, or anyone else, take that away from him.

He struggled harder against the leather binds. He let the pain of another contraction fuel his desperation. He pulled and jerked and twisted his wrists; doing anything and everything to at least loosen them.

_Snap!_

The sudden noise made Sebastian look up as he realized one of the twists in the binds had broken. He started yanking and tugging again.

_Snap! Snap!_

Yank.

_Snap!_

Pull.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Twist.

_Snap! Snap!_

With one good yank, he freed his right hand. He used the talons of that hand to shred the binds holding his left hand and his feet. He tore away the fabric covering his mouth and ran from the bed to the door. He listened carefully, pressing his ear close to the door. It was silent in the hallway and beyond it.

Slowly, he peered out the door. The hallway outside was empty; not a servant, guard, or angel in sight. He even looked up to be sure Ash wasn't hovering above, waiting to pounce in case Sebastian came out. But nobody was there.

Quickly, Sebastian dashed out of the room and hurried as quickly as he could back to the dining area where he remembered his father and Angela sitting. They were still there, eating their meals piece by piece in a mannerly fashion, just as they'd been when he left.

"Father! Angela!"

Satan and Angela raised their head and looked at Sebastian. His held a thin sheen of sweat on it and his labor caused him to breathe hard. It wasn't becoming of a prince to be frightened—it wasn't becoming of a _demon_ to be frightened. But that was the only expression that coated his face, and it instantly made them concerned.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" Angela asked as she stood from her seat, "We thought you'd gone to bed."

_'I suppose you could say that.'_

"It's Ash . . . He's in the mansion!"

The sound of silverware clattering rang through the air as Satan shot up from his seat.

"What?! Ash Landers is in the mansion? _Now_?!"

Sebastian nodded.

Satan immediately ordered several guards to lock down the mansion. Even servants were rushing about, arming themselves with brutal, hellish weapons. They were prepared to protect the royal family at any cost.

"Tell me, Michaelis." Satan said, "Where is Ash now?"

"Wherever-the-hell 'Sir Allech's' room is."

Sebastian gasped suddenly and began panting as he felt another contraction hit him. They were coming sooner and they were becoming more intense.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"W-when Ash attacked me it brought on labor."

"How long ago was this?"

"He attacked me right after I left the dinner table."

Satan nodded, "Angela, I need you to guide Michaelis back to his room. Take five or six guards with you. Lock yourselves in the room and seal off and possible entrance or exit; even windows. Understand?"

Angela nodded.

"Take care of my son and do whatever you need to do to make sure his son is born into this world safely. A demon's labor moves more quickly than that of any other immortal. Michaelis could be ready to deliver in a few minutes; he could be ready in a few hours. Just let things occur naturally."

Angela nodded once more and began guiding Sebastian back down the hall towards his room.

"And Angela!" Satan called out.

The angel looked back to him.

"_Don't_ make me regret this decision."

* * *

to be continued . . .

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Lockdown

Chapter 14: Lockdown

Ash sprung up from his bed at the sudden commotion outside his door. He should have known better than to leave that wretched creature, Sebastian, alone. How he managed to break free of the supposedly-unbreakable leather binds was beyond his comprehension, but now his time was limited.

Just outside the door, he could hear guards surround his room. Any moment, they were going to burst in and capture him. This is if they could _catch_ him.

He threw his bedroom window open. No guards had made it out to surround the outside of the mansion. The coast was clear.

Quickly, he jumped out the window and flew off, just as his bedroom door was being thrown open.

Ash began to circle the mansion—which, from the outside, looked more like a massive castle. He looked through windows to try to spot Sebastian or Angela; since he figured the other angel must have been with him by now. But no matter where he looked, he could only see guards.

"I'll probably be imprisoned after this." Ash told himself, "But, if it means I'll be imprisoned trying to accomplish what I came here to accomplish, I refuse to go down without a fight."

He entered back in through a window to the drawing room. The room was empty, which satisfied him. He didn't want to end up in a room that was full of guards, or worse: be confronted by Lord Satan, himself.

Out in the halls, guards were still rushing left and right. Ash could hear doors being thrown open and rooms being stormed and searched and guards shouting.

"This room!"

"No one's in here!"

"Search the next room!"

"Empty!"

They were getting close to him and he knew he would have to go out back the way he came. But there was no time left as Ash heard the doorknob turn. He quickly tucked himself into a tight space and quieted himself. From where he was, he watched as guards began to search the drawing room.

"Dear God," Ash prayed, "Hear my plea: please let me not be found by these devils."

"Men!" one of the guards suddenly shouted, "Look here!"

The guards huddled near a small patch of dirt on the floor. One of the guards swiped a finger over it and felt its texture.

"It's soot."

"How could soot have gotten in here?"

"It's normally found near the Lake of Fire, isn't it?"

"Didn't the Prince say something about this 'Sir Allech' smelling like ash and soot?"

"He did! Ash Landers is nearby."

"Search this room!"

"Turn it upside down!"

"He's nearby!"

Ash tried to hide himself as well as he could, "Oh, no . . ."

His line of sight, for reasons unknown, veered to his wings and he was mortified to realize the soot was partly gone; most likely shaken off during flight.

"Oh, no . . . !"

* * *

Angela guided Sebastian carefully down the hall. With them, Angela had brought not six, not eight, not even twelve, but _sixteen_ guards. Four led them in the front, four on either side of them, and four following in the back. The more protection there was around them, the safer they felt and the safer they knew they'd be if Ash were to attack out of nowhere.

Every so often, Sebastian would force himself to stop as his body was wracked with the pain of another contraction. Angela would offer whatever support she could while the guards kept a look out for any signs of a threat.

"I'll be honest," Sebastian spoke up, "I knew Sir Allech was Ash all along."

"Yes, I did too." Angela said, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was better not to make a scene right before dinner, even though Ash did a marvelous job at making plenty of scenes himself. I planned on confronting him after and calling the guards, and then my father could handle him from there."

Sebastian yelped suddenly and doubled over in pain.

"Angela! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" his breathing became more labored as he bore through another contraction.

Angela stopped as Sebastian braced himself against a wall and moaned. The guards had already taken their positions and kept their wits about them; looking, listening, and even smelling for any signs of trouble; using every sense to its fullest to make sure the son of their ruler was safe.

Angela rubbed circles around the small of his back as Sebastian let out another yelp. He gasped suddenly as he felt something burst from within him and a warm liquid began to run down the insides of his legs. The contractions suddenly became impossibly worse.

"What was that?" a guard asked.

"His water just broke." Angela reported, "He's getting close."

She slipped one of his arms over her shoulders and began to guide him forward once more. Sebastian had only taken one step forward before he moaned in pain and forced himself to stop again.

"Angela, wait. Wait, please . . ." he panted hard and let out a loud groan, "I . . . I have to . . ."

"No. No, no, no, Sebastian, don't push. Please, try to hold it until . . ."

"I can't . . . It . . . hurts!"

An ache shot through Angela's chest at his words, "I know . . . I know. Just please hold on a little longer."

Sebastian nodded and forced himself to continue on with the angel supporting him.

* * *

How Ash managed to avoid being found by the guards thus far was beyond him. But he knew his time was limited. If Sebastian wasn't already locked away in his bedchambers, or some protective shelter trying to cope with the pain of labor, he was most likely surrounded by guards. And most likely, Satan was hunting for him, himself.

He had now gone back outside the mansion, circling it to find another way in without getting caught. But every hallway was now flooded with guards; there was no way for him to get in without being seen.

"My, oh my. What a mess."

The sudden voice made Ash jump and he whipped his head around. He was relieved to see the man who was perched on a tree limb, a sly smirk planted on his face as he gazed at the angel with hungry golden eyes.

"Claude Faustus!" Ash sighed, "You don't know how glad I am to see you."

Claude hummed, "Looks like things aren't going as you planned."

Ash nodded, "I need your help. Do you know how I can get into that mansion?"

"By using the front door, perhaps."

"A _different_ way!"

"Or a window, maybe."

The demon was toying with him, which annoyed him greatly. He had a feeling Claude knew his way around Satan's mansion, so he was the only person he could go to.

"Please, Claude." He begged, "I'll do anything. Even if it means being tortured as punishment for doing so, that creature Sebastian is about to bring into this world cannot be allowed to live. I believe I've already told you this."

Claude chuckled, "Angels don't seek help from demons . . ." he hummed to himself, "Alright, you want into that mansion and you don't want to get caught . . ."

Ash nodded, "Yes, will you help me?"

Claude gave a wide grin.

"I will."

* * *

to be continued . . .

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 15: A Demon's Tricks

Chapter 15: A Demon's Tricks

Claude and Ash crept through a series of tunnels that ran under the mansion, some still leftover from the tortured victims that tried to get in themselves. Claude had made it very clear that this was the only other entrance they could use, and that if this should fail it would be better to either turn himself in or just go home.

Turning himself in wasn't an option for Ash, the way he saw it. He didn't want to willingly walk into the torture chambers of Hell, especially if he was going in without accomplishing his goal. All of this trouble would have been for nothing.

And home . . .

His name was blackened now. He was a criminal in the eyes of Heaven and Hell. For the past four months he had received no help from his own kind and every demon in existence was hunting him. No matter where he went he was unwanted and hated.

He had no home.

Ash flinched as he made out a skeleton lying at the side of the tunnel they traveled through. It looked so human, it was almost pitiable.

"As I told you before," Claude spoke up, "Not everyone who escaped from Hell made it into the mansion."

"But look how close this poor soul was." Ash remarked, "He was right under it the whole time."

After a few minutes passed, Claude began pressing his ears against the understructure of the mansion. He was like some curious animal, constantly leaning his ears in, humming and moving on as if the location didn't satisfy him.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I'm trying to listen for guards." Claude replied.

Ash nodded. He didn't even want to begin to think of what would happen if he went up into the mansion and he wound up in the middle a group of guards. That would probably be the end of him.

Eventually, Claude stopped under what appeared to be a trapdoor, "Here we are."

"Here?" Ash inquired, "This is what will get me to Sebastian faster?"

"We can always go back if you don't believe me."

"No, no it's fine."

"Let me go first."

"Why?"

"Because, if there are any guards it would be better if they get me first. Otherwise our long trip here would have been for nothing."

Ash nodded once more as he watched Claude knock three times against the trapdoor. As if on cue, the door opened and the demon crawled through, vanishing into the room beyond.

Ash listened closely. Silence. There was no shouting from the guards, no screams from anyone being attacked, no words exchanged with anyone, not even a confirmation from Claude that the coast was clear. Was everything alright? Did he actually get captured? Or did the demon just up and abandon him?

Suddenly, the silhouette of Claude's head could be seen peering back down at him.

"All clear!" the demon called, "Give me your hands and I'll pull you up. Quick!"

Ash nodded and reached for the demon's hands. He was roughly pulled up through the trapdoor and into the room.

"He's all yours, Lord Satan!"

The voice came from Claude, and before he had time to react, Ash was being forced to the ground. Four guards were securing him with cuffs and binds with dozens more facing him with weapons drawn.

Looking up, Ash could see Satan make his way towards him. They had crawled up into his throne room and it was as if the powerful ruler had been waiting for them to come up from the trapdoor this whole time. Claude looked down at him, smirking.

"You did a great job, Faustus." Satan said, stepping next to the spider demon, "All according to plan, yes?"

"Yes, sire." Claude said with a bow, "As I'd told you, I had gained his trust and I would be able to make him come here to you willingly."

"You disguised him, at first . . ."

"It was part of the plan. I knew he would attempt to hurt the Prince in the process, but in doing so . . ."

"In doing so, he willingly revealed himself."

Rage filled Ash to the brim. _This _had been Claude's plan all along.

"Claude . . ." he hissed, "Why? Why would you do this? We had a deal!"

For once in his life, Claude laughed; bitter and evil.

"Why, you ask? You actually think a demon like me would make a pact with an angle?"

"But you said you hated Sebastian just as much as I did, if not more. Was that a lie, too?"

"Not at all. I dislike Sebastian just as much as you do. But the fact was plain as day, to me: that neither Sebastian nor his child deserved any cruel treatment. The child deserves life just as much as any other in this world . . . except for you, maybe."

The guards yanked Ash to his feet. He was chained and bound in the same unbreakable leather Ash had used on Sebastian. Only this time, there would be no escape for the angel.

"_Trickster_!" Ash shouted, "Liar! Devil! Betrayer!"

Claude merely rolled his eyes.

"I _am_ a demon, after all. And I would never take orders from the likes of you, even if you begged. So just . . . let it go, Ash Landers."

* * *

to be continued . . .

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 4/26/14**

_"I was quite disappointed by the lack of reviews the previous chapter got, even though there are currently 30 views and counting for that chapter. I realize I shouldn't expect a review from every person who reads an updated chapter, but it's been dead silent ever since my last update. There's a little sign i put in the description of every story and at the bottom of every Chapter "PLEASE REVIEW". If you have something to say about the chapter or perhapse suggenstions that could make the story or my writing better, I'm completely open to new ideas._

_Keep reading, I'm pretty sure this story is almost done. I'm trying to finish as much as i can with school and personal matters to take into consideration, too._

**-BlackButlerFan13**


	16. Chapter 16: Delivery

Chapter 16: Delivery

Angela and Sebastian became alarmed when the guards in front of them stopped and suddenly raised their weapons at the noise of footsteps approaching from a nearby hallway. Stopping caused Sebastian to groan, both in pain and irritation. He was desperate to push and his room was in his line of sight. Having to stop and wait now was like torture.

The footsteps approached rapidly, as if they were sprinting away from something or in desperate search for something. The patter made the guards tense. They were prepared to kill if it meant protecting their Prince.

A flash of black rounded the corner of the hallway suddenly and stopped short of the end of one of the guard's weapons. They all relaxed at the sight of the maid, Meekah, who looked like at any moment she could die from fright.

"O-o-oh, thank g-goodness I found you!" she squeaked, "Word has come from Lord Satan: Ash Landers has been found and captured."

A smile crossed the faces of all the guards and Sebastian and Angela. But Sebastian could only experience a moment of relief before another contraction hit him . . . and another . . . and another. They were right on top of each other, causing him to cry out and double over once more.

"You're Highness!" Meekah exclaimed, "Follow me. I can help."

Angela nodded and scooped Sebastian into her arms, as the pain had immobilized the demon. He found no more or less comfort in the new position he was put in as he clutched Angela's shoulder, trying not to break it under his grip.

The small maid led them into Sebastian's bedchambers while the guards took positions outside the door, ready in case there were any threats still inside the palace.

* * *

Sebastian clutched Angela's hand as he struggled to deliver his child. Meekah was positioned at the end of the bed with blankets and towels, prepared to catch the child.

Sebastian's chest heaved for breath as another contraction ripped through him. After all that time being forced to resist the urge to push, he was relieved the moment they reached his room and he was settled in his bed. At that moment, he couldn't hold it back anymore and, without any instruction, began pushing. The pain and pressure were great and the moans, whimpers, and yelps that expressed that pain could not be suppressed. He could feel it whenever the child traveled lower through his pelvis, and there were a few occasions where the pain of it had caused him to scream.

"That's it, you're Highness!" Meekah said in an encouraging tone, "You're doing great."

Another whimper escaped the demon's lips, "I'm . . . not sure about that."

Another contraction struck and Sebastian curled forward and pushed, once more. He struggled to hold it as the pain and pressure increased. He wanted to scream at the stress of it all, but found himself without enough breath to do so. It felt as though this had been going on for hours, even though he knew just by looking at the clock nearby that he had been pushing for twenty minutes.

Sebastian cried out suddenly as he felt the pressure move to the baby's birthing exit and a powerful burning sensation that was enough to force the air out of his lungs as he screamed.

"Th-this . . . this isn't right!" he whimpered, "Something feels wrong!"

"Everything's fine, you're Highness." Meekah said calmly.

The demon shook his head. He didn't understand this sort of pain, and yet he had thought that women made it look so easy. Hellfire, hot acid, lashes with a bullwhip, bullet wounds, and stabbings: none of these could even begin to compare to this. How he had managed this far, even, was a complete mystery.

"You're Highness," Meekah spoke up, "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand."

Sebastian extended his arm to the young maid and she guided his hand down to where the terrible burning sensation was coming from.

"Now push."

Sebastian did, and at that moment he felt something brush up against the tips of his fingers. It was small and hard and his fingertips caught just the slightest traces of hair and he realized the harder he pushed the more this mass filled his hand.

His child was right there. He knew he couldn't give up now.

With the next contraction, Sebastian curled forward and pushed with all his strength; screaming as he did so.

The scream cut through the doors and reached the guards who still stood watch; several of them feeling each scream tug on their chests a little harder.

"So," one of them said to the guard standing nearest to him, "Do you _still _want to have kids after this?"

Another long, agonizing scream cut through the door.

"I think I can wait another two-hundred years, or so." The other guard replied.

Suddenly, they could hear crying from beyond the door and Meekah opened it slightly.

"One of you can tell Lord Satan that Michaelis' son has just been born."

* * *

to be continued . . .

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17: The Child of the Heir

Chapter 17: The Child of the Heir

Relief washed over Sebastian's body as the cries of his newborn child filled the room. Angela took the liberty of cutting the umbilical cord, disposing of the afterbirth, and wrapping the tiny infant in a warm blanket. She had been right: the infant was half the size of that of a human; perhaps slightly larger, but it was still an abnormally small size.

The appearance of the child also had her surprised. How could Sebastian be able to take a child that looks like _this_?

When Sebastian had gained the strength to do so, he lifted his head.

"May I see my child?" he asked weakly.

Angela hesitated, but eventually nodded, "Just . . . brace yourself, Sebastian."

The tone of Angela's voice concerned him. Was there something wrong with his child? Had Ash's attacks on him caused damage?

Gently, Angela placed the tiny bundle in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian took a good look at his child.

Rather than black, the babe's hair was a gleaming golden brown. His eyes were those of a light blue in color, different from the normal red or pink from a demon. No, this child didn't look like a demon at all! It looked like an angel.

"Huh . . ." Sebastian sighed, "He's the spitting image of his father."

Angela shook her head, "I don't understand. He looks _nothing_ like you."

Sebastian smirked, "You and Ash weren't around in Heaven long enough to have seen me as a true angel. My hair was the rich golden color my child bares now. My eyes had also been lavender, at one point or another, just like yours, but as I started to fall, my eyes turned blue and my hair turned black; one hair at a time. Besides . . ." Sebastian pointed to the infant's eyes, "Look _there_."

As Angela watched, she noticed a bold red color begin to bleed out from the child's pupils, overwhelming the bright blue color they once were. Just the same, the soft downy hairs atop the child's head began to turn black. _Now_, he was starting to look like Sebastian.

"He's cute." Angela remarked, "Have you thought up any names yet?"

"Not yet." I'm sure it will come to me though."

* * *

The news of Ash Landers' capture and the news of Sebastian's delivery spread quickly. So quickly, in fact, that by morning nearly the entire realm had flocked to the palace to catch a glimpse of the newborn. Even Claude found himself trying to look past hundreds of thousands of demons to see the Prince and his infant.

Finally, after a long wait, the doors to Satan's mansion swung open, silencing the bustling crowd; only to have them fill the air with cheers and applause as Sebastian stepped out, cradling his child in his arms. Angela followed not far behind him.

Satan waited for the crowd to quiet down before speaking.

"Faustus the Spider Demon, please come forward!"

Claude swallowed. Why was _he_ being called _up_? He had done nothing wrong, had he? Everything had gone just as he and Satan had planned.

The crowd parted as he walked forward and stood before Lord Satan, Sebastian, Angela, and Sebastian's child, whom had not yet been named. Sebastian set the child in Angela's arms as he drew a sword; a demon's sword.

"Claude Faustus," he announced, "For the capture of the angel, Ash Landers, which has now ensured the safe future of my child, and for your clever use of brains, I name thee."

Claude bowed low. To be named by a royal in the demon realm was a rare opportunity given to few. Knowing this, he would take whatever title the Raven Demon was about to give him.

"I hereby name thee as Faustus: The Cunning Trickster, for leading an angel to his own demise is something very few demons can accomplish."

The blade of the demon's sword crossed over from one shoulder to the other, and the crowd cheered.

"Faustus! Faustus! Faustus! Faustus! Faustus! Faustus! Faustus! Faustus!"

Claude bowed once more and took his place back in the crowd, many demons congratulating him on the way.

"And now . . ." Satan announced, "The moment we've waited for, for quite some time, now. The first-born child of my son, Michaelis!"

Angela handed the infant back to Sebastian. The Raven Demon took a step toward the cheering crowd, trying to find the right words to stay.

"A lot has happened within the past day." He began, "From a mysterious guest, to a disastrous dinner, to the attack that nearly ended the life of my child, to the arrest and capture of Ash Landers, to holding my child in my arms at last. What a day this has been. I will be honest. I don't know who this child belonged to, originally. Originally, my pregnancy was a punishment. A wish from an angel for me to experience a physical pain I was not familiar with; from the angel, Ash Landers."

It was an utter lie, but only Angela and Satan knew that. What the citizens didn't know wouldn't hurt the innocent.

"I'll make it plain and simple," Sebastian continued, "I'm not going to lie: it hurt like hell. The funny thing, though, is that I don't remember any of it. I guess that's one of the good things a child brings: it helps you forget the pain. I shall keep my child. My son . . ."

Sebastian had to think fast.

"My son . . . Allech."

The crowd cheered, but Angela and Satan, and in the distance, even Claude remained silent.

* * *

"Why Allech?"

The question came from Angela. She was preparing to leave the demon realm now that the meetings and ceremonies were over, and especially now that Sebastian didn't need to be protected anymore.

"Well, the child's got to be name something, doesn't he?"

"Well yes, but I still can't imagine why you would Allech . . . after everything that's happened."

Sebastian looked down at his son, who slept peacefully in his arms, and he smiled, "It was never Ash's true name, therefore I have no qualms about it."

Angela cracked a smile as she stroked the tiny demon's head. Just then, little Allech squirmed in his bundle and let out a cooing growl of frustration.

Sebastian laughed, "Even now, he makes a fuss about you touching him."

"He must definitely know I'm an angel then." Angela said, "What do you say? Is it time to return back home?"

"Someone has to keep the Phantomhive Manor in order."

"And I have to return to my own realm. Ash isn't there to cover me anymore."

As Angela, Sebastian, and his child left the demon realm, cheers still rang through the air.

"Hail Satan! Hail Michaelis! Hail the child of the Heir!"

* * *

THE END

* * *

Yes, it's finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed the story.

And, please, for the love of Black Butler

**_~(((*PLEASE REVIEW!*)))~_**


End file.
